The present invention relates to electrical switches of the type employed for simultaneous making and breaking of two separate electrical circuits by movement of a common switch actuator member. In particular the invention relates to such switches which function in a double-pole single-throw mode of operation where it is desired to have the making and breaking of the separate circuits accomplished by a relatively small motion input to the common actuator. Switches of the type having such a relatively low motion input for actuation are commonly referred to as microswitches and are employed in applications where only a relatively small amount of input movement is available for switch actuation and yet a high degree of precision is required with respect to the switch actuation or set point and the deadband or differential permissible for deactuation. A typical application for such a precision double-pole single-throw microswitch is that of a thermostat employed for controlling plural heaters or motors in a thermally responsive control system for an appliance. Known thermostats for appliance control have employed separate individual microswitches positioned for actuation by common actuator member and in such known arrangements great difficulty has been experienced in providing near simultaneous actuation of the switches responsive to movement of the common actuator member. In applications where the switch actuator is moved by very small motion input such as in a thermostat, it has proven extremely difficult to provide a tight deadband or a small differential between opening and closing of the switch contacts sufficient to provide the desired sensitivity of switching to the small motion input of the thermally responsive element. This difficulty in providing switching sensitivity is encountered even in single-pole single-throw switch actuation by a small motion input and particularly a thermally responsive element, and is significantly compounded in providing a double-pole single-throw switch arrangement for common actuation by a small motion input such as a common thermally responsive element. Accordingly, it has long been desired to provide a way or means of actuating a plurality of electrical switch contacts with a common actuator in response to a small motion input such as by a thermally responsive element and to provide a small or tight differential between opening and closing sufficient to provide the desired responsiveness to the input motion particularly with a thermal element.